In electric power distribution, meters for measuring power consumption are customarily provided with rearwardly extending contact blades for insertion into and frictional engagement with a meter socket having spring jaw connectors. The meter is held in place by a meter ring which clamps a meter flange to a support member associated with the meter socket, or by a cover plate having an aperture receiving the meter housing, the periphery of which covers the meter flange.
In situations where it is necessary to provide temporary power without a meter in the meter socket, or where it is desired to bypass the meter socket, it is necessary to provide jumper means for connecting the live terminals of the meter socket to the load terminals thereof.
Although it has been possible to do this with jumper cables or connectors, this procedure could leave the contacts exposed to the weather and also susceptible to accidental or intentional contact by unauthorized personnel.